The amazing creature
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: The doctor thought he was the only time lord speices left. But he was wrong. A young woman, named angel, is also the last of her kind, but she is also missing. Her soul is in the watch Rose's mother bought her. Angel knows about the doctor and needs him to rescue her, find her body back. Much like a fob watch, but her body isn't human or is human for that matter. The doctor/OC


**So my winter of love story is up for adoption! I know, but I think I could give my story to others and make them their way of the story. To get my story please ask me first! **

**Anyways...I watched doctor who, on November 12, 2012, the first episode; Rose, and I loved doctor who ever since today! I love the 10 doctor! David Tennant is such a great actor! I'm on episode 3 since my Netflix is slow. **

**Then an idea got struck in my mind! I watched the part of the transformation of the 9 to 10, so This idea made a big 'BAM!' This is my first doctor who story, so please be nice! Its a 9,10 Doctor X oc.**

**Allons-y!**

**I don't own Doctor who. :( If I did, rose wouldn't die in it. **

* * *

'_Rose' _

_'Rose'_

_'ROSE!'_

I sat up with a gasp as I heard someone, with an angelic voice. I looked around my room, but then calmed down. _Just a dream, it was just a dream._ I sighed in relief and laid back down on my bed. My mom, Jackie, is still sleeping. I could hear her snore from all the way here.

I looked over to see my clock, and realized I woken up early. I got up, changed into a pink jacket, plain white t-shirt, with blue jeans and blue sneakers. I had some breakfast and saw that my mom was awake.

I walked back in my room, and saw the watch my mom bought me so that I could keep time. I really don't know how she got that watch somehow in a store or something but it has a weird picture of a scribble or something.

_'Rose, he's here!'_

I let out a large gasp and dropped the watch on my bed.

_'Ouch! that hurt!'_

The watch...is alive? That watch is alive? wait, what?

_'Rose, take me with you!'_

I think I should reply to whoever or whatever it is. "Why? Why do I have to take you?" I sat down on my bed and grabbed the watch. I looked at it closely. I saw light gold of dust glowing around it.

_'You need to take me to him!'_

"To who? who are you talking about?"

_'You'll find out in due time.'_

I sighed, realizing that this person wouldn't tell me anything else. I checked back the time and got up, with my bag, and watch in hand, I walked out of the flat and down to the shop.

The bell-manager handed me the bag with money after the shop was about to close. I nodded at him and went to the lift and down the basement.

"Wilson!" I knocked on his door. "Wilson your lottery ticket money is here."

I tried to open the door but it was stuck.

_'Rose'_

I grabbed my watch out of my pocket. "What? What is it?"

_'Your in danger.'_

I narrowed my eyes, thinking. How could I be in danger? Theres nothing-

_**BANG!**_

A large sound made in the basement cellar and opened the double doors, I looked around and saw mannequin's with poses of their own way with old cloths from 2002. I walked over to the middle and looked around at my surroundings.

"Hello?" No reply. "Is anyone here? Wilson?" I moved my dirty blonde hair and tucked it behind my ear.

_'Run rose! RUN!'_

I grabbed my watch and stared ,confused, around, looking for any danger. "Why?" But I wished I listen to my watch more.

A mannequin started to come to life as well is the others. I looked surprised and shocked at first but then ran out towards the door but the mannequins blocked it. I ran the other way and got blocked by them. They started to surrounded me, but then a hand grabbed mine. I looked over and saw a man. He has blue eyes, short hair, and big ears with a leather jacket.

he said one word the watch also told me. "Run." He took my hand and we started to run all around.

We got to the lift, and the doctor locked it with a strange-looking, toy? "Who are you, and what was that?" He ignored me and saw a plastic hand stuck between the doors. I let out a scream and relaxed a little when i heard my watch.

_'Stay calm rose, trust him.'_

the man looked at me, confused. "Did you say something?" He asked. I shook my head, and he shrugged his shoulders and started to walk out when the doors to the lift opened up.

"Who are you really?" I asked, desperate. The man looked back at me and started to walk towards a door.

"I'm the doctor." The doctor? That's not even a name. It's a title.

"No really, whats your real name." My watch started to shake in my pocket but I ignored it. The 'doctor' as he called himself looked at me and started to walk towards another door. "Wilson will have you arrested you know! He'll call the police!" i added.

"Who's Wilson?" The 'doctor' asked. I stopped walking and he turned around to look at me.

"The man who lived down here, where I was at the door, Wilson? I came here to give him his lottery money." Trying to put some sense into him.

"oh Wilson! He's dead." Then he walked out towards a door that led the exit.

"Thats sick! Oh my god! But what are those things! they just came alive! what are they? students?" The 'doctor' opened the door again with his toy machine thing, and looked over his shoulder while finishing.

"They are not students." I looked at him disgusted. The 'doctor opened the door and I walked out, feeling the fresh air again. "Sorry but whats your name?" He asked. i looked at him and thought about trusting him.

"Rose. Rose Tyler." He nodded and smiled. He handed me the sip up bag with the money inside when I dropped it.

"Well, rose Tyler, run for your life!" The 'doctor' closed the door and I started to run off towards the streets, and into the sidewalks. I looked back at the building, and it suddenly blew up. I looked around and started to run off.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

I ran back to the flat and saw my mom freaking out. She asked me a lot of questions and I said I was fine. She handed me tea and started to talk to her friend on the phone. Mickey came running in, and looked worried.

I smiled and gave him a kiss for worrying me. He soon left After telling him I was fine and turned on the telly and saw that the news was one.

My watched, I realised that was still in my pocket, shaked and I took it out.

_'Rose!'_

"What? what is it?" I whispered. Mom might hear me, so i started to whisper quietly.

_'You need to find him again!'_

"But, hes probably gone."

_'No, he never dies.'_

I sighed and nodded. I need to find him again.

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

Mickey was acting strange, really strange.

When we walked in the restaurant, he started to talk about the doctor.

What does he know about the doctor? Has mickey met him before?

A man came up to our table but we didn't bother to look up. "Champagne?" Mickey shook his head and told him we didn't order any, while holding my wrists tightly. I'm going to have a bruise. "Champagne ma'am?"

"No thank you, we didn't order any." I tried to take Mickey's hands off but he was holding on too roughly. "Mickey, whats wrong?"

"Doesnt any one want champagne?" The waiter said. Mickey sighed and started to let go of my hands a little.

"look we didn't order any." Mickey looked up and smiled. "Aha, Gotcha!" The doctor started to shake the wine.

"Don't mind me, just toasting the happy couple." Then he got the cap off. "On the house!"

The cork got stuck on Mickey's forehead but then got sucked in his skin. I screamed and let felt someone grabbing my arm and Mickey let go and i started to stare in shock, frozen.

Then the doctor did something I wish i really didn't want to see. He took off his head. The doctor hit an emergencey button.

"Everybody OUT!"

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWD

Mickey scarmbled out of the TARDIS which was a blue phone box and looked slightly shaken.

I got out and he grabbed me around the waist, tightly like a toddler scared of a clown.

The doctor walked out and looked back at me, leaning against the TARDIS's door. He asked me to come with him to see the world But I didn't want to. I said no. But then remebered somehting.

"Wait doctor." The doctor looked back at me over his shoulder. I took my watch out of my pocket. "The watch has been calling out for you. I dind't know why, so..um, yea." I handed him the watch and watched him as he furrowed his eyebrows in concetration.

"Where did you get this watch?" he asked, still loking at the watch. I shurgged my shoudlers.

"My mom bought it from somewhere, she said a lady with some what blond white hair with light blue eyes told her to have it."

The doctors eyes widen. "Thank you Rose. I think I'll be going." He walked back in the TARDIS and I looked back at Mickey, still shaking. I got him up and we started to walk away when he came back. "Rose." I turned around and looked back at the doctor. "Did I mention you that its also a time machine?"

I smiled and looked back at Mickey. i kissed him. "Thank you." I said. He looked confused.

"For what?"

"Exactly."

I ran back to the TARDIS and the doctor smiled. He closed the door and we went off.

* * *

**So? Was it good? I couldn't remember the lines but did my best! **

**Warning: I might skip some episodes cause I don't remember them so i'll skip to Season 2 where you all well finally meet Angel! Also, you'll know why her name is angel for a reason.**

**Also, sorry if theres bad grammer. Rushing a bit to finish.**

**Review!**


End file.
